


The Happiest Place on Earth

by Avenger702008



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Disney World, F/F, Family Vacations, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Protective Anya (The 100), Quiet Lexa, clexa as kids, emotional Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenger702008/pseuds/Avenger702008
Summary: Clarke and Lexa meet at Disney World on Lexa's seventh birthday. From the second that they meet they are best friends and there families grow close together. Lexa quickly realizes that the vacation has to end and she has to leave Clarke.This story will span the lives of Lexa and Clarke as they try to deal with growing up without each other. Disney will always be there safe place, but will how they act at Disney affect what goes on in there real lives?Clarke and Lexa are destined to be together and fate will bring them together time and time again even if its not what they want.





	The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been wanting to write something like this for a while. I wasn't sure if I would just do a one shot of Clexa at Disney or what, but I was glad that I decided on this. See I grew up at Disney so this story is going to hold a special place in my heart. I've only written this first chapter and I'm sure that I will continue it, I just want to see who else is interested in this story. So after you read the chapter leave me a comment and let me know if you liked it or not. With that Happy Reading!

**June 7 th 2006**

Disney World, it was every little girl’s dream to go to Disney World on their birthday and fortunately for Lexa it was coming true. When her mom showed her the tickets two weeks earlier she had the biggest smile on her face, she had never been to Disney World and the young girl was extremely excited.

This was just part of the reason why seven-year-old Lexa was running into the happiest place on earth.

“ALEXANDRIA WOODS!” Her father called out. “You better get over here right now.” He said as he eyed her.

“Give her a break dad, she is seven and its Disney, let her live a little.” Anya said and for once she wasn’t donning her surly look that she always wore.

“Lexa,” Her mother spoke softly, and Lexa’s head snapped around immediately. “Come here.” Her mother opened her arms up and bent down. Lexa ran over to her mom and hugged her.

“Thank you for bringing me here mom.” Lexa smiled and hugged her mother tightly.

They now walked into Magic Kingdom as a family. This would become a normal vacationing spot for the Woods even if they didn’t know it yet. Lexa had the biggest smile on her face as they walked down Main Street, Cinderella’s castle was in sight and she was having a hard time containing her excitement.

“How long do you think she will last before she runs again?” Alex whispered to his daughter.

“Ten bucks says not even five minutes.” Anya laughed.

“You’re on.” Alex shook Anya’s hand and then got a disapproving look from his wife.

When Lexa sprinted off not even two minutes later Anya pocketed the ten bucks and Alex crossed his arms. He didn’t like being one upped by his ten-year-old daughter. Anastasia watched the interchange and she was just glad that Anya had a smile on her face.

Lexa was running for two reasons, the first being she was excited, the second being her favorite princess was standing like right in front of her. She was almost to Cinderella when someone slammed into her. Lexa and the other girl landed on the ground. Lexa looked up curiously at the little girl on top of her. Her blue eyes were really pretty, but she was crying. “Don’t cry.” Lexa said, and she brought her hand to the girl’s cheek to wipe away her tears.

Two families were now running for their young daughters.

“Clarke get off that girl!” Jake yelled as he approached Clarke, and Abby wasn’t far behind him.

 Both dads got to their daughters at the same time. When Jake wrapped his arms around Clarke she finally got a look at the girl that she took down, she was so pretty, and she had curly brown hair and green eyes.

“This is why I yelled at you earlier Lexa.” Alex said as he bent down and checked his daughter for injuries. Lexa had a scrape on her elbow, but she didn’t cry, she didn’t even notice. She was more concerned about the blonde-haired girl standing in front of her.

Anya stood back and took pictures of the scene with her mother’s camera, she was going to need anything and everything she could to hold against Lexa. These pictures would soon hang in the Woods’ and Griffin houses.

“Is she hurt?” Abby asked Jake as she came over with her first aid kit. Abby was a doctor, so she was always prepared for events like this.

“No but it seems Lexa is.” Jake pointed at the other girl, who Clarke had taken down.

Abby immediately walked over to the mother of the child. “Hi, I’m Abby, I’m so sorry, Clarke is a little excited and she tends to fall down a lot.” Abby smiled.

“Oh, its fine, Lexa is also excited. Today is her birthday and its her first time at Disney, along with the rest of us. I tried to calm her down at the gate, but it was no use.” Anastasia replied politely.

“I’m a doctor I can look her over if you want?” Abby offered, and she could already tell by the way that Lexa was staring at Clarke that this wasn’t ending here. Anastasia nodded, and Abby moved over to Lexa.

Lexa was still staring at Clarke. “I’m sorry.” Lexa spoke softly, and Clarke’s eyes shot to hers.

Clarke fought her way out of her dad’s grip and Jake watched as she went and sat down in front of Lexa. “It was my fault. I was trying to see Cinderella.” Clarke pointed at the princess.

“Cinderella is my favorite!” Lexa’s eyes lit up, she normally never talked to anyone because of how shy she was.

“Me too! Wanna be best friends?” Clarke beamed and watched Lexa closely.

Lexa nodded, and Clarke celebrated by throwing her arms in the air.

“Lexa sweetie this is Abby, she is Clarke’s mom and she is going to look at your elbow.” Lexa heard her mom, but her eyes didn’t move from Clarke’s.

“My mom is a doctor.” Clarke said proudly and then she moved to sit next to Lexa. “Don’t be scared.” Clarke then grabbed Lexa’s hand.

Abby examined her scrape and she poured some peroxide on it, Lexa winced but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. One band aid later and Lexa’s wound was as good as new. “Thank you.” Lexa smiled at Abby.

“What a trooper, she didn’t even shed a tear. Why can’t you be more like that Clarke?” Jake asked as he gathered up their things.

Clarke stuck her tongue out at her dad, she was becoming bolder the older she got. When Jake did it back she laughed.

“Come on Lexa, its time to go.” Alex pulled on his youngest daughter’s arm, but she didn’t budge.

Jake saw what was going on and he decided now that these two were going to be inseparable. He laughed a little and walked over to the Woods’ family. “Hi, I’m Jake Griffin and this is Abby, we are Clarke’s parents.” Jake said as he shook Alex’s hand. Then he bent down to high five Anya.

“Its nice to meet you, I’m Alexander Woods, this is my wife Anastasia. My oldest daughter Anya and you already know Lexa.” He smiled when he saw Lexa and Clarke still sitting together holding hands.

“Well I don’t know about all of you, but I’m not ruining Lexa’s birthday, so it looks like we are stuck together.” Anya piped up. All of the grown ups looked at her and she just went back to snapping photos of Lexa and Clarke.

“That’s funny Clarke’s birthday is tomorrow, that’s why we’re here.” Jake smiled.

The grown ups kept on talking and Clarke played with Lexa’s fingers. “Its your birthday?” Clarke asked curiously. Lexa nodded and looked at her. “My birthday is tomorrow.” Clarke smiled.

“Happy early Birthday Clarke.” Lexa smiled and hugged her new best friend.

“Happy Birthday Lexa.” Clarke hugged her back.

Abby turned to Jake right away when she remembered what Anastasia had said. “This is there first time at Disney shall we give them the tour?” She eyed her husband.

“Well you guys are in luck, I am actually Head engineer here at Walt Disney World. So, you are going to get special treatment.” Jake smiled.

Anya was now standing right behind Clarke and Lexa. “Hey, you can hug Clarke any other time lets go on some rides.” Lexa and Clarke stopped hugging and stood up. Clarke made sure to hold onto Lexa’s hand though.

“Daddy can we do Buzz Lightyear?” Clarke asked with the puppy dog eyes.

“We sure can sweetheart.”

They all set out towards Tomorrowland. Clarke and Lexa were walking hand in hand. Anya following behind them taking pictures of them. Abby and Anastasia were discussing medical things and Jake and Alex were bonding over football and engineering. It seemed like it was a match made in heaven.

\--

After Buzz Lightyear Clarke wanted to go on Space Mountain. “Honey you aren’t tall enough.” Abby bent down next to Clarke.

“If Lexa is going then I wanna go.” Tears started running down Clarke’s face. That was when Lexa stepped in. She was only an inch taller than Clarke, but it seemed that inch made a difference.

Lexa stood under the measurer and bent her knees a bit. “Look Clarke, I’m not tall enough.”

Clarke looked up and her tears subsided, she immediately grabbed Lexa’s hand.

“Dad the speedway!” Clarke shouted.

He laughed and glanced at everyone. “If you guys want to do Space Mountain, I will wait with the girls.” Jake said as he grabbed Abby’s bag. Abby kissed him on the cheek and walked in line with Anastasia.

“Let’s go Ahn.” Alex said as he followed his wife.

Anya walked over to Jake and handed him her camera. “If they do anything cute snap a photo, I need to make sure I have dirt on her.” Then Anya ran after her dad.

Jake took the camera and shrugged.

\--

After they got off space mountain they got in line for the speedway. It was hot and that led to Clarke complaining to her dad. “Dad make the sun go away, dad change the weather, dad why is it so hot?”

This happened the whole way through the line. Lexa held Clarke’s hand happier than ever. The real fiasco didn’t happen until they were about to get into a car. When Clarke realized that she had to ride with an adult she screamed and cried. “I want to ride with Lexa.”

Lexa stood there, her bottom lip quivering, she didn’t like seeing Clarke upset. “Clarke, ride with your dad and I will be with my dad right behind you.” She said, and Clarke’s tears stopped immediately.

Both mom’s watched Lexa in awe. “I can’t even get Clarke to stop crying.” Abby said as she crossed her arms.

Jake bent down and looked at Lexa. “Teach me your ways please.” Lexa smiled, and he and Clarke got into a car. Lexa rode with her dad and Anya got to ride by herself. Abby and Anastasia rode together, and Abby learned that she was a Hospital Administrator in Boston. Since Abby was a surgeon they talked nonstop throughout the whole ride.

When they got off that ride Clarke ran to Lexa and knocked her down. “Sorry.” Clarke whispered as she climbed off Lexa.

“Stop knocking Lexa down Clarke!” Jake yelled, it was something that he would yell a lot over the years, but it would soon turn into him high fiving Lexa for smoothly catching Clarke.

The two families now hit up all the princess rides, they did it’s a small world and Clarke hid her head in Lexa’s shoulder because she thought the little people were scary. They rode Peter Pan and Snow White along with the tea cups and by this time Clarke and Lexa were spent. They were both currently in their fathers’ arms and Lexa watched Clarke like a hawk, Anya was still taking her pictures.

The girls regained their energy after lunch and that’s when they rode The Haunted Mansion. Clarke hid her face in Lexa’s shoulder again and she didn’t let go of her hand for anything until they left the creepy mansion.

As they walked through Adventureland Jake bought all the girls including their wives ice cream. Now Clarke and Lexa had regained all their energy and it made Splash Mountain even more fun. Both families laughed when the drop came, and Abby and Anastasia made sure to buy the pictures when the ride was over.

“Big Thunder Mountain time!” Jake yelled as he threw Clarke on his shoulders. Alex did the same to Lexa. Both girls laughed as their dads made their way over to line. Jake had to pull fast passes for them since this ride always had a long wait. “Down you go princess.” Jake said as he put Clarke down and walked into line.

Lexa tugged on her dad’s shirt, she wanted to get down to. “There you go munchkin.” Alex smiled at Lexa, he didn’t get to spend much time with her, so he was happy that they took this vacation.

“You think they will ever stop holding hands?” Jake leaned into Alex as they followed Clarke and Lexa through the line.

Anya heard the question and she popped up between them. “Are we making bets? If we are I bet you twenty bucks that Clarke cries three more times today, and they wont stop holding hands until we get out of the park.”

“Clarke is only going to cry twice, and they will stop holding hands before we leave the park.” Jake challenged Anya.

Alex watched his daughter do what she did best. “I’m with Jake on this one.” He smiled, “But I have already lost to her once today.”

“You better not be making bets again.” Anastasia warned as she walked passed Jake and Alex. Abby smiled at Jake when she walked by him.

“If you win you’re splitting it with me.” Abby whispered and then she caught up to Anastasia.

“Prepare to get whooped.” Anya grabbed her camera and ran towards her mom.

Jake and Alex shared a look and followed Anya.

\--

They rode Big Thunder Mountain three times and it was mostly because Clarke cried after the first time because she wanted to ride it again. Anya held up one finger to Jake and her dad and she grinned. The two men shook their heads and walked with their wives.

The Woods’ and Griffin’s only rode one more ride that night and it was Pirates of the Caribbean. It was one of Lexa’s favorite movies and she loved it because of the skeletons and the sword fighting, the ride was like nothing she had ever seen before and she didn’t care that Clarke wasn’t awake to see it.

Lexa knew what she was being for Halloween this year. She held Clarke’s hand through the whole ride. Then Lexa felt a tap on her shoulder. “Who is your favorite pirate?” Jake asked.

“Captain Jack Sparrow.” Lexa smiled widely. “I want to be him for Halloween.”

“That is going to be one sick costume.” Jake laughed, and he pictured Lexa dressed like a pirate. “ARRGH! You’re a pirate.”

Lexa smiled and laughed at Jake, he was more fun than her own dad. Right now, her dad was on his cell phone. Lexa turned her attention back to Clarke, she was snoring, and Lexa thought it was adorable.

“What hotel are you staying at?” Abby looked at Anastasia.

“The Grand Floridian.” She smiled, “It’s a gorgeous hotel, very high class.”

Jake and Abby shared a look. They had stayed at the Grand once, but Clarke hated it. “We are staying at The Animal Kingdom Lodge.” Abby sighed and looked at her daughter who was asleep on Lexa. This wasn’t going to go over well at all. The only person that Clarke had ever been this attached to was Jake.

Abby remembered the first time that Jake had to leave on a business trip. Clarke cried for days after her dad left and nothing that Abby did would calm her daughter. Even when Jake called Clarke would smile and be happy, but as soon as the phone was hung up the waterworks would begin. Abby knew what this meant and when she looked at Jake, he did too.

When the ride was over Lexa shook a very sleepy Clarke. “Clarke, the ride is over.”

Clarke opened her eyes and smiled at Lexa. Lexa took her hand and led them off the ride. Abby and Jake were right behind them and Anya was trying to keep up with them, so she could get more pictures.

Alex was still on the phone and Anastasia stayed back to yell at him for not paying attention to his kids. Anastasia heard how Jake talked to Lexa and she wished that Alex would be like that with the girls.

Ever since Lexa was born something had been different with Alexander Woods. He used to be a happy go lucky guy who would joke around with his wife and daughter. Now he is self-righteous and has a big ego and it seems like the only thing he cares about is his job.

It was seven o’clock now and the Griffins had dinner reservations in Epcot at eight. Lexa was trying to make sure that a very sleepy Clarke didn’t fall down, so she threw her arm around her. “Anya.” Jake tapped her shoulder and pointed at Clarke and Lexa.

Anya smiled mischievously and snapped some pictures. “So, what’s your plan for the evening?” Alex asked.

Jake looked down at Clarke and Lexa who were a few feet in front of them. Then he lowered his voice, “We have dinner reservations in Epcot.” He said and then he smiled at Abby.

“Really? So, do we.” Alex smiled. “Where are we eating at honey?”

“The Japanese restaurant.”

Abby grimaced, this really wasn’t going to go over well with the girls. “We are eating in Italy. You think that you can pull some strings Jake?” she looked at her husband, the last thing that they both wanted to deal with was Clarke crying again.

That was when Clarke turned around and Lexa had to steady her, so she didn’t fall on the ground. “We aren’t eating dinner together?” Clarke’s eyes were watering and Lexa stood there with a straight face.

Anya tapped her dad on the arm and whispered, “That’s two.”  Alex glared at her and she took a step back.

Abby bent down immediately, “Your father is going to make arrangements, so we can eat together.”

Clarke blinked away some tears, then she took Lexa’s hand in hers and sat on the ground, pulling Lexa down with her. Lexa looked at Clarke who still had some tears running down her cheeks, she brushed them away ever so gently. Green eyes locking with blue.

“Clarke, you can’t just sit down in the middle of the park.” Abby said as she grabbed her daughter and picked her up. The second Clarke wasn’t next to Lexa she cried again. Abby set her down on a nearby bench. “What is with you today sweetheart?” Abby asked.

Clarke didn’t even look at her mom, she just looked at her new best friend who was now standing next to her mom. Abby laughed and hugged her daughter.

Jake was currently calling one of his friends who worked in Food and Beverage at Disney, reservations were something that were hard to change, but he wasn’t about to take no for an answer and risk upsetting Clarke.

“How’s my birthday girl?” Anastasia asked as she bent down next to Lexa. Lexa smiled at her mom. “That’s all I get?”

Lexa nodded and then looked up at Jake who was still on the phone. It was her birthday and she just hoped that Clarke could eat dinner with her family, that was her only wish.

When Jake hung up the phone he nodded to Abby. “Woods family, if you are up for it you can eat with us in Italy.” He smiled.

“That’s up to the birthday girl.” Anastasia said and they all looked at Lexa.

Lexa looked at Clarke, not saying a word. Then Clarke ran over to her and grabbed her hand. “You’re eating with me?”

Lexa wasn’t big on talking so she just nodded. Clarke jumped up and down, she was the most excited out of everyone.

“Looks like we are headed to Epcot, let’s get this party moving!” Jake shouted and scooped Clarke off the ground. Clarke started laughing and Jake hugged her tightly.

“I love you daddy.” Clarke whispered.

“Not as much as I love you princess.”

Abby watched Jake interact with Clarke and it never ceased to amaze her how much they loved each other. She knew that Clarke liked Jake better than her and she was very accepting of that especially since she still got her moments with Clarke.

Anastasia saw Abby watching her husband and she placed a hand on Abby’s shoulder. “You will have to thank Jake for me, Lexa is very excited for this.” She said as she looked down at her daughter, who had a smile plastered on her face.

“You can thank him yourself.” Abby smiled.

\--

Twenty minutes later the Griffins and Woods were boarding a monorail. Jake led both families to an empty car and he picked Clarke up and sat her down. Seconds later Lexa was in front of them. “Move over dad.” Clarke said as she pushed him, Jake moved and watched as Lexa took his place.

Abby was sitting next to Jake their hands were entwined. Alex, Anya, and Anastasia were sitting across from them.

Clarke’s head was already on Lexa’s shoulder, she was trying to stay awake because she was hungry, but it was hard. Clarke lifted her head when the doors started closing. “Please stand clear of the doors.” A voice said over the intercom, one door closed and then the other right after it.

Then the voice said it in Spanish. “What did they say?” Clarke asked curiously. She always had to know the answers to things it was her nature.

“They said please stand clear of the doors in Spanish sweetheart.” Abby said as she leaned forward to see her daughter.

“Why?” Clarke whispered.

Lexa took that as her que to jump in. “Its so everyone knows the doors are closing.”

“Oh.” That was all Clarke said before yawning and drifting off to sleep.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the ticket and transportation center. Lexa realized that this wasn’t Epcot right away. “Where’s Epcot?” she said quietly not wanting to wake Clarke.

Jake stood up and pulled Clarke off Lexa. “This is the ticket and transportation center. To get to Epcot we need to get on that monorail right there.” Jake pointed across the way.

Lexa shrugged and walked over to her mom. Anastasia grabbed her hand and she followed the Griffin’s over to the other monorail. It didn’t take long to board this one and the only difference about this ride was the fact Clarke was on Jake not Lexa.

Lexa sat next to her mom and she watched Clarke sleep on her dad. The brunette girl wondered how she had gotten so lucky, meeting Clarke was a complete accident, but she didn’t think that it was.

“What are you smiling about?” Anya berated Lexa.

“Leave her be Anya.” Alex stepped in for once to everyone’s surprise.

When a voice came over the intercom again Lexa looked out the window. Jake nudged Abby and she started explaining how the monorail takes you through the park before you get off. Lexa smiled widely as she looked over Epcot, it was gorgeous, her favorite thing about it was the big white ball.

\--

The Griffin’s and Woods’ got off the monorail, Clarke was still asleep on Jake’s shoulder and Lexa kept a close eye on her.

“Here take Clarke for a minute.” Jake passed Clarke to Abby and then he headed off in an unknown direction.

It was almost completely dark now and that meant Lexa’s birthday was almost over. “Mom?”

Anastasia’s eyes widened when she realized Lexa was trying to get her attention. “Yes sweetheart?”

She tugged on her mother, wanting her to bend down, when she did Lexa whispered in her ear.

“Yes, we can get something for her.”

Lexa’s stomach was doing flips when she imagined Clarke’s reaction to the present she was going to get her. That’s when Lexa saw Jake coming back. He had a double stroller. Abby placed Clarke down in it and covered her with a light jacket.

“You can ride with Clarke if you would like to Lexa.” Jake gestured for her to get in.

Lexa didn’t hesitate she climbed into the stroller right away, she had been walking all day after all. Despite Clarke being asleep Lexa held her hand proudly.

The walk to Italy took about twenty minutes and Lexa drifted off a couple of times, she was determined to make this dinner last as long as possible though, for Clarke’s sake.

Lexa and Clarke talked more at dinner than they had all day. That was the thing about it though they didn’t need to talk, Clarke understood Lexa and Lexa understood Clarke. Lexa could just look at Clarke and Clarke would know what was going on. It was a special bond that they shared, and it would never be broken.

Jake watched the girls whisper to each other as Abby made plans with Anastasia for tomorrow. Jake knew he was going to have to deal with an upset Clarke today, but tomorrow she would be back to smiles.

They exited Epcot much faster than they entered it. Abby decided that they would watch fireworks tomorrow since Clarke would probably fall asleep if they stayed for them. When they got to the gate Jake and Abby shared a worried look.

Jake then instructed the Woods on how to get back to the Grand Floridian from here. Lexa and Clarke were still sitting in the stroller.

“Thanks for making my birthday awesome.” Lexa smiled.

A smile spread across Clarke’s face as well. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I think our moms made plans for tomorrow, but for now, take this.” Lexa than took off her Minnie Mouse ears and put them on Clarke’s head. Anya watched the whole thing go down and she got pictures of it all.

This is the reason that one day she would become a photographer. These pictures were just the beginning for both families.

Jake hugged Alex and Anastasia. Then he walked over to Anya. “I owe you twenty bucks, don’t I?” he bent down in front of her.

“Yes, you do.” Anya smiled smugly.

Jake pulled a twenty out of his pocket and handed it to her, “You might’ve won today, but next time it won’t be so easy. You better put that towards a new camera.” Jake eyed her and then they shared a high five.

Abby said her goodbyes to the Woods and now it was just time for them to separate Clarke and Lexa. Abby’s heart was breaking for her daughter, it was so good to see her find a friend like Lexa and she knew how this was going to end since Lexa lives in Boston. “Clarke say goodbye to Lexa.”

Lexa got out of the stroller and pulled Clarke right into her arms. “Thanks for the Minnie Ears.” Clarke blushed. Lexa squeezed her tighter. When she pulled away Clarke kissed her on the cheek. “Happy Birthday Lexa.”

“Goodnight Clarke.” Lexa slowly backed away from Clarke and then her dad scooped her up and carried her to the monorail.

Clarke watched Lexa get carried away, the tears hadn’t started yet. As soon as Clarke couldn’t see her anymore, she balled. Jake picked her up and comforted her as they walked to the car, his free hand was in Abby’s and she was whispering things to try and cheer Clarke up.

Nothing worked, there was only one thing that could cheer Clarke up and that was Lexa.

It was late when they got back to Animal Kingdom Lodge and Clarke was beside herself, she was currently curled up in a tiny ball in the middle of the bed. She was wearing her Cinderella pajamas and Abby thought that would cheer her up, it didn’t.

“Should I call? Or do you think that will make it worse?” Abby asked Jake who was sitting at the desk on the other side of the room.

“I don’t know, it might make her more upset, just let her wear the Minnie Ears.” Jake sighed and turned the light off at the desk and then climbed into bed with Abby.

“I don’t want her to ruin them.” Abby then looked over at Clarke, who was still crying.

“You know I lost twenty bucks today, because of how many times she cried.” Jake crossed his arms, he was going to get Anya back for that.

“A ten-year-old won a bet against you.” Abby laughed. “You’ve lost your touch.”

“Is that so?” Jake raised his eyebrows and he leaned in to kiss Abby. He still loves her just as much as the day that he married her.

Abby kissed him back and then she leaned over to turn off the lamp, the Griffin’s fell asleep quite quickly that night. All Clarke wanted was for it to be morning, so she could see Lexa again.

\--

**June 8 th 2006**

Lexa’s mom woke her up at seven, since they planned to meet up with the Griffin’s at eight thirty. Lexa rolled out of the bed she had shared with Anya. Her sister was still dead to the world. Lexa dug around in her suitcase for her Minnie Mouse shirt and some shorts, she even put on her matching sneakers.

Anastasia watched her younger daughter go through her daily routine and it reminded her of the first time that she had insisted on getting dressed alone. Lexa was four at the time and very determined. Anastasia expected her daughter to come out of her room in mismatched clothes with her shirt or pants on backwards, but it was the complete opposite. Lexa had dressed herself perfectly and she has been doing so ever since.

“Lexa dear, are you ready?”

Lexa walked by her mother and went into the bathroom, she still had to do her hair and Anastasia followed her, so she could help her. Once her hair was done she brushed her teeth and went to the bathroom. Then she went and stood by the door.

Lexa was more than excited to get Clarke her birthday present, she already gave Clarke her Minnie Ears, so she needed something even better than that. “What should I get Clarke?”

Anastasia looked down at her daughter as they got in the elevator, “Whatever you think she might like.”

\--

Meanwhile at The Animal Kingdom Lodge, Clarke was just waking up. She got up and jumped on her parents. “Its my birthday!”

“Happy birthday!” Jake and Abby yelled in unison and then they started tickling their daughter. Clarke couldn’t stop giggling and she was squirming around.

“Stopppp.”

“Not a chance.” Jake replied, but then he pulled away, so she could breathe.

Clarke laid between her parents for a moment. “When do I get to see Lexa?”

Jake and Abby laughed and shared a knowing look, “Just get dressed.” Abby said as she moved her daughter off the bed.

“At least she isn’t crying.” Jake whispered to Abby. “I for one thought it was going to be waterworks until we reunited them.”

“Don’t jinx it lets just get ready.” Abby whispered back, and she hoped that Clarke would stay happy until the met up with the Woods’.

\--

The questions started at breakfast. “Where is Lexa? When do I get to see Lexa? I want Lexa.” That spanned over a good ten or fifteen minutes.

“If you don’t stop asking about Lexa, then you won’t be seeing her.” Jake warned, and he hoped that would keep her quiet. Instead Clarke’s bottom lip started quivering, that’s when the tears started.

Abby glared at Jake, he just caused something that neither of them wanted. Then he flagged down the waiter and payed for their meal. Clarke reached up and touched Lexa’s Minnie Ears, she was wearing them proudly.

“Let’s go.” Jake announced as he stood up from the table.

Abby grabbed Clarke’s hand and followed her husband. Clarke was still crying, and Abby hoped it would pass soon.

\--

The Woods’ were waiting at the front of Epcot. It was the exact spot that Lexa had said goodbye to Clarke the night before. Lexa pushed the thought away and watched the parking lot. When she saw Clarke sitting on Jake’s shoulders she smiled widely.

“Lexa!” Clarke squirmed. “Dad put me down!” she pulled on Jake’s hair to make him go faster.

“Not until we cross the street.”

Lexa watched Clarke, she was sort of nervous and her stomach was doing flips again.

Clarke didn’t take her eyes off Lexa, she was more excited than she had ever been for anything. It felt like it took years for her dad to walk across the street. When she was finally put down she ran at Lexa.

Lexa saw Clarke running at her, she was donning her Minnie Ears, this distracted Lexa. When Clarke didn’t slow down they both ended up on the ground.

“Stop knocking Lexa down Clarke!” Jake yelled, he was starting to enjoy this.

Green eyes found blue, “Happy birthday Clarke.” Lexa smiled.

Clarke just laid on Lexa. “Thank you.”

Lexa didn’t mind this is in the slightest and when her dad pulled her off the ground she wanted to scream. She settled for glaring because she didn’t really want to get yelled at right now. When his phone rang Lexa took a deep breath and turned back to Clarke. “I got this for you.” Lexa held out the bag to her.

Clarke took the bag and she could barely contain her excitement. When she opened it, she found a Disney lanyard with Disney pins all over it. Then she pulled out an autograph book. Clarke looked at Lexa and dropped the bag, so she could hug her. “Thank you, I love it.”

“Now we are both seven. I’m a whole day older than you.” Lexa teased.

“Actually, Clarke was born in the morning so it’s probably more like 12 hours.” Abby laughed, and she picked up the bag that her daughter left on the ground.

Lexa frowned, but it didn’t matter, she was still older than Clarke.

“You girls ready for a day full of fun here at Epcot?” Jake asked as he bent down to take the lanyard and autograph book from Clarke.

Lexa nodded, and Clarke jumped up and down.

\--

They started off at Soarin’ because Jake knew that it would procure a long wait as the day went on. This ride was everyone’s favorite and he had helped design it.

Clarke and Lexa held hands in line. “Dad can we ride in row one?”

“Yes, we can princess.”

“Row one?” Lexa asked curiously. Clarke laughed and then she remembered that Lexa has never been to Disney before.

“Yeah so then people’s feet wont ruin it. You’ll see when we ride it.” Clarke leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa just took Clarke’s word for it.

They waited a little longer and they watched a man talk to them about their flight on the screen. Lexa didn’t pay attention to a word that the man said. She just watched as Clarke played with her fingers. When the doors opened Clarke pulled on her to get her moving.

Lexa looked back to see Anya taking a picture of them, she rolled her eyes, her sister was obsessed with pictures. She wasn’t very fond of them though.

Once everyone was in their seats, Jake made sure that the girls were all buckled up right before sitting back down. He might’ve helped design the ride, but he is a big fan of safety.

Anastasia mouthed thank you to him as she took Anya’s camera and put it under her seat. Her husband was still on the phone and she glared at him until he hung it up.

When the ride lifted them into the air Lexa smiled, she loved this. “See if we were in row two then we would be seeing the people’s feet.” Clarke proudly pointed out. Lexa nodded at her, it was something she did a lot and Clarke was totally cool with it.

The ride went by very quick and Lexa was sad, it was one of the coolest things she had ever seen. As they got off the ride she turned to Clarke. “One day I’m going to take you to all those places.”

“Really?” Clarke looked surprised.

Lexa nodded and laced their fingers together.

“You think they have planned their wedding yet?” Jake whispered to Abby.

Her mouth dropped open, “They are seven, seriously?”

“I’m being dead serious.” Jake smiled widely.

“I love you.” Abby leaned in to kiss her husband.

Lexa watched Clarke’s parents interact and she wished that her parents were like that. All her parents did was fight and her dad was never around. Her thoughts were interrupted by her father’s hand on her shoulder.

Alex looked at his daughter before pulling her away from Clarke.

Jake and Abby watched this go down and they looked at Anastasia. She didn’t see it happen because she was busy looking at pictures that Anya was showing her.

Clarke looked back at her dad and the look on her face tore him apart. He gestured for Clarke to come to him. His daughter was confused, and he directed her to Abby. He was going to go and see what the hell is going on.

\--

Lexa was confused her dad rarely talked to her, but she knew that it wasn’t about anything good, she could tell by the look on his face. Her dad also had a tight grip on her arm, which concerned her, but she couldn’t do anything about that.

“Lexa, I want you to stop holding that girl’s hand.”

“Her name is Clarke.” Lexa said quickly, she still didn’t understand what was going on.

“Its not natural, if it was a boy that would be fine…” Her dad trailed off.

Lexa was trying to piece it together. What was wrong with her holding Clarke’s hand? She liked Clarke and Clarke liked her.

Jake had been watching from afar, not anymore. He approached Alex and Lexa now and he was determined to stop whatever it was that was going on.

“I don’t want you touching that girl. Do you understand me?” Alex asked.

Jake cringed, and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He got in between Alex and Lexa right away.

“That girl is my daughter and they are seven.” Jake crossed his arms.

Alex swallowed and stood up a little straighter. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“Oh, I think that it does.” He eyed Alex and then he turned around to look at Lexa.

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked, she was really confused.

Jake smiled and lifted her up. “Nothing important, how’s my little pirate doing?” Jake asked as he walked away from Alex.

Lexa smiled. “I would be doing better if I was with Clarke.”

“Straight to the point, I like it.” Jake laughed and kept walking.

A minute later he returned to Abby and Anastasia talking. They both watched Jake put Lexa down. Lexa immediately went to Clarke. They hugged and then they sat down near their parents.

“Where is he?” Anastasia asked, her arms crossed. Abby was trying to keep her calm.

Jake shrugged, “I heard a little of what he was saying to Lexa and then I grabbed her and left.”

“Thank you, Alex has been acting out lately. I need to go and talk to him. Come on Anya.” Anastasia said and then she looked for Lexa. Lexa was sitting on the ground and Clarke was leaning on her. She smiled at her daughter and then looked back at Jake and Abby. “Do you mind if Lexa stays with you?”

Jake piped up immediately. “No, take all the time that you need.”

“Thank you, just call me if she gives you trouble. I will get her from you later.” Anastasia said quickly and then left with Anya.

Abby looked at her husband, “What did he say to her?” She swallowed hard, she already had a good idea, but she wanted to hear it from Jake before making assumptions.

“Not to touch Clarke. I told him that they are seven. Lexa didn’t understand, you should’ve seen the look on her face.” Jake sighed, and Abby comforted him immediately.

“Lets just focus on it being Clarke’s birthday.” Abby whispered as she hugged Jake.

Lexa looked up at them, they were in love and that’s what she wanted some day. Lexa would soon copy everything that Jake did to Abby. It would take her a while to figure it out though. For now, she just smiled at Clarke. “What are we riding next?”

“Mission Space.” Clarke’s eyes lit up and she pulled Lexa up. “Dad Mission Space!”

“Yes, sweetheart we all know how much you love Mission Space.” Jake and Abby laughed at their daughter’s enthusiasm for everything.

Clarke just held Lexa’s hand. She pictured the rest of the day in her mind and she wanted nothing less of the nice image that she had in her head. It took them about ten minutes to get to Mission Space. They got in line for the green because Jake insisted they were to young to experience the g’s that the orange had. The fight for who would be what began as they waited to enter the ride. There were four positions, Navigator, Pilot, Commander, and Engineer.

“I want to be the Engineer!” Clarke said excitedly.

“I’m the Engineer princess, you’re the Pilot remember?” Jake laughed, and he tried to trick his daughter into being the Pilot.

“I’m navigating because there is no way that I’m letting you two,” Abby pointed to Jake and Clarke, “get us lost on the way to Mars.”

Lexa watched the madness ensue and she already knew what she wanted to be, “I want to be the Commander.”

When Lexa spoke, everyone turned to her. “Then that’s what you’re going to be.” Jake smiled at Lexa and he then moved her so that she was standing on number three. Abby was already standing on one and he was on four.

Clarke had been distracted and she was now by default standing in the Pilot’s position. “You ready to go to space?” Clarke asked as she grabbed Lexa’s hand.

“You have no idea.” Lexa laughed and squeezed Clarke’s hand, she was happy that her mom left her with the Griffin’s she was already having so much fun and it was all thanks to Clarke. This girl lit up her life and she was glad to finally have a best friend.

It had been slim pickings in the friend department for Lexa so far. Clarke turned her whole world upside down yesterday and she was cool with it. All thoughts of anyone else went out the window because Clarke was all that she thought about.

When they were in the ride, Jake helped Lexa pull down the harness and Abby did the same thing for Clarke. The ride was just a simulation, but for Lexa it felt real. Clarke was having fun and messing with buttons and Lexa was taking her duties as commander very seriously. This ride would be one of the reasons that ‘commander’ would become her nickname over the years.

They landed safely on Mars after almost falling off the cliff. Lexa blamed Clarke for it and said that maybe she shouldn’t be the pilot next time. Jake agreed, and Clarke reached for her mom.

“Am I really a bad pilot mom?”

Abby looked at her daughter and shook her head. “You’re a great pilot sweetie, don’t listen to your father or Lexa. I’ve flown with you the most after all.” Abby laughed.

Once they had exited the ride Jake grabbed the stroller, Clarke didn’t want to get in and she insisted on walking. “Your legs are to tiny to keep up with us, we need to be able to move quickly if we want to ride more rides.” Jake explained.

Clarke was close to tears and Jake was bending down. Then Lexa sat in the stroller and held out her hand for Clarke. The blonde accepted, and all thoughts of crying disappeared from her mind. All she thought about were the green eyes of the girl that stole her breath from her.

“She really needs to teach me how to do that.” Jake whispered to Abby as he started pushing the stroller.

“I don’t think it can be taught.” Abby admitted. Jake knew she was right and he just shook his head and led them to the next ride.

He wanted to surprise Clarke, so he took a detour to confuse her. It didn’t matter Clarke was already distracted by the brunette holding her hand.

“How’s your birthday so far?” Lexa asked while looking back at Clarke.

Clarke giggled and played with Lexa’s fingers. “I never want you to leave.”

Lexa’s heart skipped a beat and she brought her hand to Clarke’s face just like yesterday when Clarke had knocked her down. “I don’t wanna either.”

Clarke reveled in the feeling of Lexa’s hand on her face, she never wanted today to end. Clarke didn’t know how long she was going to get with Lexa and she planned to make the most of it.

When they arrived at the ball, Jake had a smile on his face. He had the stroller facing away just so he could surprise the girls. “You can come out now girls.” Abby smiled, she was holding Jake’s hand.

Lexa climbed out of the stroller first and then she took Clarke’s hand. They both squinted because of the sun, but when they turned around Clarke started jumping up and down. “Spaceship Earth!”

“Spaceship what? That’s a ball.” Lexa was really confused. They were standing in front of the Epcot ball, so she didn’t know why Clarke was so excited.

“It’s a ride.” Clarke pointed at the ball.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and she didn’t understand what Clarke meant. Then Jake walked over to her and lifted her up. “We built a ride inside of the ball. You’re going to love it.” He smiled, this was the Griffin’s favorite ride after all.

Jake walked towards the line and then Abby scooped Clarke up and followed him. The line moved very quickly for this ride and it was because the ride was nonstop. It even moved as you got on it. Abby and Jake made sure Clarke and Lexa were seated correctly before they climbed in behind them.

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and Clarke leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder. They both sighed and got ready for the ride. The ride was like nothing Lexa had ever seen before. They were traveling through time and seeing the past right in front of there eyes. “This is so cool. I think it might be my favorite ride so far.” Lexa smiled.

Clarke giggled. “Its my favorite too.” Then she smiled at Lexa and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Lexa blushed and she felt warm all over.

Neither girl let go of each other as they got off the ride. When Jake tried to pick Clarke up she refused. “No, I’m holding Lexa’s hand.”

Jake put his hands up defensively and then leaned in to Abby. “I’ve been told.”

“Yes, you have.” They both laughed, and they kept a close eye on Clarke and Lexa who led them out of the building.

\--

They had done all the rides that they wanted and there was still no call from Anastasia. Jake smiled at Abby, “Shall we give them the tour of the countries?”

“I think its time.” Abby smiled back at him and they steered the carriage towards the back of Epcot.

Clarke had been to Disney too many times to count, but they had never given her a proper run through of the countries. Whenever it was Abby and Jake they would eat their way around the countries. Jake would always tell the best stories, some made up and some he claimed to be real. Clarke had never heard them though and Abby knew that the girls were in for a treat.

Halfway through the tour Clarke was falling asleep on Lexa’s shoulder. Jake and Abby decided to take a break, so the girls could rest and not miss Jake’s amazing stories. Lexa was in heaven, she had Clarke curled up against her and Abby and Jake watching over her. She loved this family so much and it was going to break her heart to leave.

A tear slipped out of Lexa’s eye at the thought, Abby noticed, and she walked over to the stroller placing a hand on Lexa’s face to wipe away her tears. “What’s wrong Lexa?”

“I don’t want to leave. I live in Massachusetts and we go back tomorrow.” Lexa sniffled, it was unfair, all she wanted was to be with Clarke.

“Well Jake and I are from Massachusetts and Clarke’s grandparents live there which means we vacation there a lot.” Abby said gently.

A flicker of hope that was all Lexa needed. “Really?”

Abby nodded, “Don’t worry Lexa, we will make sure that you and Clarke get to see each other.”

“Thank you.” Lexa then surged forward and hugged Abby. Abby held the young girl tightly, running her fingers through her hair.

Jake watched this, and he smiled. He thought it was funny how Clarke had just slumped over when Lexa moved. She had always been a heavy sleeper, she got it from him.

\--

The day was coming to an end and it was the last thing that both girls wanted. Clarke hadn’t heard the conversation that Abby and Lexa shared earlier, and she had no clue that Lexa was leaving tomorrow. All she was focused on was the fireworks and Lexa’s hand in hers.

They were watching the fireworks from Italy. When they started going off Clarke’s face lit up and it was Lexa’s first time seeing them. Lexa loved them, and she thought they were amazing.

“These fireworks are so pretty!” Clarke yelled excitedly.

“Not nearly as pretty as you.” Lexa whispered to her.

Clarke blushed and she squeezed Lexa’s hand. Lexa smiled at her reaction and then returned her attention to the fireworks.

The show didn’t last very long and before they knew it Jake and Abby were putting them back in the stroller.

“Time to go princess.” Jake said as he placed Clarke in the stroller. Clarke frowned at her dad. “Really Clarke? You were just over the moon, at least give me a smile?” Jake asked, and he hoped that she would relent.

Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke on the cheek. Clarke smiled wider then ever. Jake just laughed and then he joined Abby behind the stroller.

As soon as her dad went away, Clarke moved onto Lexa’s side of the stroller. Her head was on Lexa’s shoulder and she was as close to her as she could get. Lexa threw her arm around her and held her close. They stayed like this until they got out of the park.

Clarke couldn’t have been happier, but Lexa was sad. She was leaving, and Clarke didn’t know, she needed to tell her. It was going to break the blonde though and Lexa was afraid. The last thing that she wanted was to upset Clarke. She didn’t deserve it especially not on her birthday.

Both girls fell asleep on the walk to the front of the park. It had been a long day, and neither were prepared for what the morning would bring.

“Alright girls time to vacate the stroller.” Abby said as she peered into the stroller. When she saw Clarke practically on top of Lexa she turned to Jake. “Look at this.” She whispered and pointed into the stroller.

Jake saw his daughter curled into Lexa and he smiled. This truly was a sight, then he looked down at his watch it was nine thirty and they hadn’t heard from Anastasia. “We have to move them.”

“How on earth could you break that up? At least take a picture first.” Abby suggested.

Jake did as his wife said and after he snapped the photo he bent down to grab Lexa. When he lifted Lexa, Clarke started coming with her. “Grab Clarke please.” Jake laughed.

Once Abby had Clarke, Jake returned the stroller and then they headed to their car. It was parked pretty far, and they decided to walk instead of taking the tram. Jake had Lexa and Abby had Clarke.

When Lexa woke up, she saw Clarke hanging onto her mom. “Clarke.” Lexa spoke softly. Clarke’s eyes opened right away, and she saw that Lexa was being held by her dad. Lexa then put her hand out. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and smiled.

“Look at that they’re awake.” Jake announced, and Abby looked between them and saw Lexa and Clarke holding hands.

“How was your nap girls?” Abby asked with a smile.

Clarke looked at Lexa. Lexa looked back at Clarke.

“Clarke slept well.”

“So, did Lexa.”

“Am I missing something?” Abby asked with a confused look.

Jake looked at his wife, “I think we are.” He then focused on finding the car. “Where did we park Clarke?”

Clarke blinked twice and then she spoke clearly, “Donald Duck 81.”

“Her mind is sharper than mine, that’s for sure.” Jake laughed and watched the numbers on the ground. When he got to 81 he turned down the row and started looking for the car. When he thought he saw it he beeped the car a few times to make sure it was theirs.

Lexa yawned, she was really tired, but there was no way that she was going to sleep again. Jake opened the van door and placed Lexa in the seat. He buckled her seat belt and patted her on the head. “Did you enjoy your day?”

“It was the best day of my life.” Lexa said in awe, she loved the Griffin’s and she was sad that there time together was coming to and end.

Abby put Clarke in the seat next to Lexa and once she got her buckled, she got into the passenger seat. Jake shut the van door and put their bags in the trunk, then he got into the driver’s seat. “Have you heard from Anastasia?”

Abby shook her head, “No she said that she would call us, so we can meet up with her and I don’t have her number.”

Jake looked at his wife confused. “How are we supposed to know where she is then?”

“Just go to the Grand Floridian, she probably forgot.” Abby sighed and took her husband’s hand.

Lexa listened to the conversation and she was confused on where her mother was. This wasn’t completely abnormal for her mother though. Whenever her mom was gone her dad was there and whenever her dad was gone her mom was there. This time neither of her parents were here, so she didn’t know what to think.

When Clarke grabbed her hand, Lexa looked at her.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke could tell that something was wrong by Lexa’s face. Her eyebrows were raised, and it just looked like she was in deep thought.

“I was just thinking about my parents and how they like to disappear.” Lexa shrugged and kept ahold of Clarke’s hand. Her parents always pulled this stuff and she was sick and tired of it. This was one thing that bothered her more than anything. At this point she just wanted to stay with the Griffin’s for the rest of her life, at least she would be happy with them.

Clarke examined Lexa the best that a seven-year-old could. “You’re safe with me,” Clarke reminded, giving Lexa’s hand a tight squeeze in the process. Clarke would learn that this is a good way to comfort the young brunette.

Lexa’s eyes flicked to Clarke’s and she gave her a light smile. It was rare even Lexa knew that, she hated smiling, but with Clarke things just seemed so much easier. Leaving her was going to be the hardest thing ever and she didn’t know how she was going to deal with it. Thinking was something that she did a lot and at this point she just wanted to stop thinking. Thinking about this more would make her unhappy and just get her into more trouble. “I know.”

The rest of the car ride was completely silent, it was unnerving for Lexa and it was times such as these that she liked to pace out her worries. The only thing she could do is squeeze Clarke’s hand and she was sure the other girl would pull her hand away eventually.

Clarke didn’t relent she wanted to be there for Lexa in her time of need. Comforting Lexa was like drawing a picture, it was second nature for the young blonde and she found solace in it. She even tried to read Lexa, but the brunette was too closed off, her walls were built high. Clarke had gotten through a few times and she knew each time that she broke through it would become easier.

\--

When Jake pulled up to the Grand Floridian he sighed, he knew that they weren’t going to be walking into anything good. Things didn’t go over well earlier with Alex and not hearing from Anastasia made him even more uneasy. Abby grabbing his hand pulled him back to reality. He now looked back at Clarke, she was holding Lexa’s hand and seemingly studying her. Lexa was looking out the window deep in thought. Jake looked at Abby as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

He hopped out of the car and opened the van door, then he unbuckled Clarke, he brought his hand up to his daughters face to get her attention. “Are you okay Clarke?”

His daughter nodded, but she didn’t look at him, her eyes were still fixed on Lexa. Jake sighed and walked around to the other side. When he opened Lexa’s door, green eyes pierced blue, he unbuckled Lexa’s seatbelt and then she moved towards Clarke. Jake watched as she directed them both out of Clarke’s door, so they could still hold hands.

Jake shut all the doors, grabbed his backpack and locked the car. Clarke and Lexa walked hand in hand in front of him and Abby was next to him, it was when her hand slipped into his that her phone rang. Abby’s eyes widened as she pulled her small cellphone out of her pocket. Abby talked quietly, and Jake watched Lexa and Clarke turn around.

When Abby hung up the phone she grabbed Jake’s hand again. He eyed his wife, questioning her silently. “Come on.” Abby said as she pulled on Jake’s hand.

Lexa looked at Abby her eyes wide, “Was that my mom?” if it was Lexa didn’t want anything to do with it. “I don’t want to go back.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, Clarke squeezed her hand.

Abby bent down in front of Lexa, “I’m sorry, you have to.” Abby swallowed hard, she didn’t like this anymore than Lexa did. The Woods’ were an interesting bunch, but after what happened with Alex she didn’t know if their family dynamic would ever be the same.

Abby led them all to the elevator. Jake watched as people eyed Clarke and Lexa, they were just two young girls holding hands and it hurt him to think that some people are disgusted by that, he would always support his daughter, regardless of what anyone else thought. Now he glared at anyone who gave them any looks, this was supposed to be the happiest place on earth for goodness sake.

By the time they were all in the elevator everyone was uneasy. Jake kept running his fingers through his hair, Abby tapped her foot on the floor, Clarke played with Lexa’s fingers and Lexa stood completely still. Lexa thought if she didn’t move then she could disappear, she didn’t want to deal with her family, it was something that she tried to ignore, and it was hard now that she couldn’t escape them. Once they were back in Boston, she would be okay, but now? Her thoughts made her more nervous and she squeezed Clarke’s hand harder, she was her saving grace, and Lexa intended to let her know that.

The walk to the hotel room was even more unbearable, they were all trudging and dreading it. They walked slow, and Jake hoped that the room was at the very end of the hallway. Clarke’s birthday shouldn’t have to end like this, it was breaking his heart, and he planned to do everything in his power to spare Clarke’s feelings.

Abby stepped up and knocked on the door. Clarke stood next to Lexa and Jake was hanging back, he was ready to step in if necessary. The door opened immediately, and it was Anastasia, “Hello Griffin’s.” She greeted with a smile and Jake was put off right away.

“Is Alex there I would like to have a word.” Jake spoke up as he tried to peer around Anastasia.

“No, he flew out earlier today, he had a work emergency that he had to attend to. He was extremely sad to leave, and he wanted me to say goodbye to you all for him.” Abby choked a little when, she heard those words. Her and Anastasia had grown close over the last couple of days, so she was confused on why she was acting this way.

Lexa looked at her mother, with disdain, she used to respect her, not anymore. Their relationship would never be the same after this trip. “Lexa come on, I need you to pack, because we are leaving tomorrow.” Anastasia smiled and gestured for her daughter to enter the room.

Jake’s eyes went to Clarke and it was too late, she was already crying. Lexa didn’t move from Clarke’s side. Instead she hugged her and ran her fingers through her hair. Lexa then directed Clarke to Jake, so she could confront her mother. Jake lifted Clarke into his arms immediately.

When Lexa was in front of her mom, she looked up at her, “I will pack, but I would like to stay with the Griffin’s tonight.”

Her mother was taken aback, and she shook her head. “No Lexa, I need you here.”

“You don’t need me here you want me here. I won’t get to see Clarke for a long time, she is my friend and I would like to spend as much time with her as I can.” Lexa spoke wisely, her words and her delivery of them were beyond her years.

Abby stepped in now. “I’m okay with it. We can meet up for breakfast tomorrow, so you can get her back.”

Lexa looked at her mother her eyes were pleading. “I won’t ask you for anything ever again…please.” Her voice cracked, and she looked back at Clarke who was still crying in Jake’s arms.

Anastasia nodded, “Fine, but you better be on your best behavior Lexa.” Anastasia said warningly.

“She was on her best behavior all day today, I wouldn’t worry.” Abby smiled at Anastasia, “call me in the morning and I can give you the directions to our hotel, so we can eat breakfast together.” Abby said and was glad that Anastasia let Lexa go with them. Lexa was special, and Abby wanted to get to know her better. For some reason, she had a feeling that this is just the beginning of something great.

Lexa was in the hotel room quickly packing her things, she came out minutes later with her Minnie Mouse back pack and matching suitcase. Abby took her hand and said goodbye to Anastasia. As soon as they were at the elevator Jake put Clarke down.  Clarke crashed into Lexa knocking her down, Abby and Jake just laughed.

“I thought you were leaving.” Clarke breathed heavily, tears still running down her cheeks. Lexa leaving was her worst nightmare, they were best friends, but Clarke found it was much more than that. She was only seven, but she could tell Lexa was different. She was mysterious, intelligent and stunning and different than anyone that she had ever met.

“Not yet.” Lexa smiled, she would soon find this was a smile only for Clarke. Lexa noticed Clarke’s tears and wiped them away, she wasn’t big on crying and she was glad, emotions weren’t something that she was good at anyway.

Jake lifted Clarke off Lexa and Lexa stood up on her own, he proceeded to then take Lexa’s luggage. The elevator ride back to the lobby was very different from the ride up. Abby and Jake held hands and talked to each other, mostly about vacations that they would soon be taking. Clarke wasn’t just holding Lexa’s hand she was hugging her, and Lexa was doing the same.

Lexa was still smiling, Clarke brought joy into her life and it wasn’t that she wasn’t already happy. This happiness was different than anything else she had experienced ever, she would understand it one day, but for now she was content just holding Clarke.

\--

The ride to the hotel was uneventful, other than a continuation of some earlier stories from Jake. Lexa had never been to The Animal Kingdom Lodge, as they pulled up, her eyes widened it looked cool. The lobby was empty as they walked through it. Lexa was still holding Clarke’s hand, she just followed Jake and Abby into an elevator. They got off on the sixth floor which just so happened to be the top floor of the hotel. Lexa loved the theme of the hotel and she wished that she had a chance to explore the hotel. Her tour was short lived because Abby and Jake were now ushering her and Clarke into the hotel room.

Clarke ran for her bed, and Abby yelled at her, “Clarke don’t you dare get in that bed yet.” Abby said it with a smile, Clarke smiled back at her mother, and Lexa stood back and watched the interchange. Her mother would’ve yelled at her and then gotten her father to yell at her more.

Clarke looked at her mother, smiling innocently back at her. Then she looked to Lexa who looked to be deep in thought. Clarke brushed up against Lexa when she passed her and then continued to her mother.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Abby said as she led her daughter into the bathroom. Jake just laughed and flopped down on the bed. Lexa watched him, and she smiled, her dad was always tense and never did anything fun. It seemed like Jake always had fun and she loved that about him.

“Thank you for letting me stay with you.” Lexa smiled at Jake and then she found a place to put her bags.

“You’re welcome with us anytime Lexa.” Jake responded and then he sat up and reached for the tv remote.

When Clarke and Abby came out of the bathroom they both smiled. Jake and Lexa were watching a movie and they were sitting next to each other, Abby’s heart melted when she saw the two of them together. Jake was making Lexa feel at home and she loved him for it.

Clarke then ran and jumped on the bed. “Oh, look who decided to join us.” Jake laughed and opened his arms up, gesturing for Clarke to come to him. Clarke climbed on her dad smiling at Lexa as she did. Lexa smiled back her attention was then pulled away from the duo by Abby.

“Lexa, you need to get ready for bed.” Abby said, and she stood by the bathroom door waiting for Lexa. Lexa moved towards Abby and she grabbed her bag carrying it into the bathroom with her. “Do you need help?” Abby asked.

Lexa shook her head and shut the door. When she was finished in the bathroom, she came back out, putting her bag back where it was before. This was a bittersweet moment for Lexa. This was her last night with the Griffin’s and she wanted it to last forever.

“Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed when she saw the young brunette. The blonde was off her father is seconds, she threw herself into Lexa, resulting with both of them on the ground. Lexa groaned and then she laughed. She loved how excited Clarke always seemed to be.

“Hi.” Lexa smiled, and she brought her hand to Clarke’s face.

Clarke smiled at her and she leaned into Lexa’s touch, something about Lexa was very calming. She was more relaxed around Lexa then she had ever been her whole entire life.

“Clarke, Lexa, its time for bed.” Abby spoke up, she and Jake had been watching from there bed.

Clarke climbed off Lexa and then helped her up. “This is our bed.” Clarke pointed out as she climbed onto the bed. Lexa followed her, climbing under the covers immediately, she was more tired than she would like to admit.

In a second Abby and Jake were saying goodnight to them and tucking them in. They took turns kissing Clarke and Lexa on the forehead and saying sweet things to them. Tomorrow was going to be tough for everyone and they wanted to make the girls as happy as they could right now. Jake and Abby went to sleep shorty after tucking them in.

Lexa was wide awake, despite how tired she was. “Clarke.” She whispered as she turned her head to her.

“Yeah?” Clarke responded sleepily, she didn’t want to sleep either, she just wanted Lexa.

Lexa moved closer to Clarke now, she then reached her hand out and laced it with Clarke’s. Clarke smiled when she felt Lexa’s hand in hers and she moved herself closer to Lexa. Then they both drifted off to sleep. There dreams were full of memories of the past few days. Their time together wouldn’t be easily forgotten and neither girl would be prepared for what the future holds.


End file.
